Titanic
by Enilebom
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Hugo Clément et Vincent Dedienne se retrouvent coincés dans une voiture après avoir regardé Titanic ?


_Franchement il y avait largement la place pour deux sur cette planche, Rose est une grosse crevarde !

Le générique de fin de Titanic se déroulait lentement sur l'écran de télévision qui décorait une partie du salon alors que la voix tremblante de Céline Dion résonnait en sourdine. Difficilement Hugo s'extirpait du canapé dans lequel il venait de passer les deux dernières heures, lové contre son Vincent.

_Mais on s'en fiche, c'est l'histoire dramatique qu'il y a derrière qui est forte. Contesta le brun.

_Eh bien ça n'aurait pas été dramatique si elle avait daigné bouger ses fesses de là ! Tu veux le reste de chips ?

La question aussi saugrenue qu'irréelle sortie du contexte reçue une réponse négative alors que Vincent se leva à son tour. Dehors la nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale, les deux hommes profitant de leur première soirée de vacances bien méritée. L'humoriste lâcha un bâillement avant de régler plusieurs réveils pour le lendemain matin. Au petit jour ils devaient prendre la route direction de Val d'Isère pour rejoindre des amis et profiter de leur confortable chalet au cœur de la montagne enneigée. Une semaine rien que pour eux entre feu de cheminée et raclette à volonté, loin des caméras et des planches de théâtre.

_Il n'empêche que Rose elle abuse…

Enfin, les contestations d'Hugo s'en tinrent là pour le reste de la soirée, bouclant sa valise et s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié au bureau. Rien ni personne ne pouvait à présent les empêcher de partir et se déconnecter de tout et de tout le monde.

()()()()()()

Ainsi au petit matin les deux hommes se glissèrent jusqu'à l'imposant 4x4 qu'Hugo avait loué pour l'occasion et filèrent vers les montagnes.

_Tu as bien mis les pneus neige ? S'enquit Vincent.

_Oui…

_Tu as bien programmé le GPS.

_Oui…

_Tu as pensé au pic-nic ?

_Oui Vincent ! C'est bon, zen, dort, je te réveille dans deux heures.

Le trajet plus que monotone se fit dans un relai presque parfait entre les deux hommes, évitant le plus gros des départs en vacances et les bouchons qui allaient de pair. Et quand au loin les premières montagnes se dessinèrent un large sourire se figea sur le visage des deux hommes ; il n'y avait rien de mieux que de savoir qu'à quelques villages de là les attendait un accueil chaleureux et de la poudreuse éclatante.

Pour les derniers kilomètres c'est Hugo qui prit le volant, Vincent étant bien trop peu rassuré quand il s'agissait de conduire sur la neige.

_Il neige pas à Mâcon hey !

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose tout court à Mâcon.

Malgré son éclat de rire Vincent frappa l'épaule de son compagnon et se logea à la vitre pour profiter du paysage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait la route mais à chaque fois il lui semblait que ce qui défilait devant ses yeux était unique. Seul le GPS ne semblait pas s'intéresser au mouvement de la Terre et ne s'alarma que lorsqu'Hugo bifurqua à un croisement, allant à l'inverse de ses indications.

_Bah tu fais quoi ? S'étonna l'humoriste.

_Je connais un raccourcit, là-haut on va être bloqué par les touristes sinon.

Sûr de lui Hugo mena la voiture jusqu'à une petite routine sinueuse et enlacée, le GPS ayant déjà abandonné toute tentative pour les remettre sur le bon chemin. Il ne leur restait qu'une poignée de kilomètre à vol d'oiseau pour trouver leur chalet, mais cette distance était étonnement longue quand la route ne restait jamais droite plus de quelques mètres. Et encore un peu plus quand la neige qui tombait finement depuis leur arrivée dans la région redoubla de violence les empêchant d'y voir plus loin que le bout de la voiture.

_Hugo tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?..

Mais le journaliste garda le silence, beaucoup trop concentré sur le volant pourtant une poignée de minute plus tard il soupira et se gara sur le bas-côté, coupant le moteur. Un mur de neige les encerclait.

_Un raccourcit hein… Grogna Vincent.

_Les chasse neige ne passeront sûrement pas par ici avant demain matin, ils vont dégager l'axe principal avant.

_Axe que l'on aurait dû prendre… Enchérit le frisé.

_Je vais appeler les gars, ils pourront peut-être venir nous chercher en motoneige. On prendra seulement ce dont on a besoin pour la nuit et on reviendra chercher la voiture demain.

Loin d'être impressionné par la situation Hugo dégaina son smartphone, cherchant le numéro d'un sauveur. A côté de lui Vincent grognait toujours, mais un sourire de satisfaction le pris quand il entendit la voix alarmée d'un de leur ami sermonner le strasbourgeois.

_Oui …oui je sais…non mais je…oui d'accord. On attend…dans la nuit oui…oui on a de l'eau et des gâteaux…non le moteur est pas noyé…non je pense pas…oui…oui d'accord…

Le visage blême Hugo raccrocha, osant à peine se tourner vers celui qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Laisse-moi devinez, la tempête est trop forte, il ne peut pas sortir, ou veut pas et ça je le comprendrais, et on doit passer la nuit ici ?

_Il dit que la météo annonce la fin de la tombée vers quatre heures du mat', il a appelé la mairie et avec quelques mots bien placés la déneigeuse passera dégager notre route en premier, mais d'ici là…

Levant les yeux au ciel Vincent s'enfonça dans son siège, le reculant au maximum avant d'abaisser le dossier pour en fait une couchette des plus confortables. D'un geste rageur il attrapa sa tablette, heureusement rechargée, et le paquet de gâteau avant de lancer le premier épisode d'une série quelconque qu'il avait téléchargé pour les vacances.

_Vinc' tu vas…

Mais le chroniqueur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

()()()()()()

La première heure passa beaucoup trop lentement au gout d'Hugo, il échangea quelques SMS, mais ne reçut que moquerie de la part de ses amis et remontrance de la part de sa mère. Dans leur malheur ils purent malgré tout enclencher le chauffage et la radio pour réchauffer un peu l'ambiance, mais Vincent restait toujours silencieux, lui qui d'habitude s'amusait de toute sorte de situation. Dehors la neige épaisse tombait toujours à gros flocon, recouvrant une bonne partie de la voiture.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la deuxième heure, croyant finir par faire une crise de claustrophobie qu'Hugo remarqua un détail. Leur chaleur corporelle et le chauffage s'était condensés contre les vitres en une épaisse buée. Amusé il dessina quelques arabesques sur la vitre avant de déposer la paume de sa main, la laissant glisser jusqu'au bas de la vitre.

A cet instant précis l'esprit de journaliste s'illumina, le film de la veille lui revenant à l'esprit et un désir violent s'emparant de lui. Encore innocent Vincent avait les yeux rivés sur son écran mais il remarqua malgré tout l'agitation de son amant sur le siège d'à côté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Marmonna-t-il alors que son compagnon allongeait à son tour son siège.

_On a déjà fait l'amour dans une voiture ?

_Que ?...

_Je veux dire vraiment ? Comme Jack, comme Rose. Echappant à la justice et tout.

_Alors non, mais on n'échappe pas à la justice là…

Perdu entre l'étonnement et intéressement Vincent daigna repousser son écran, alors que les mains d'Hugo se faisaient toujours un peu plus pressantes.

_Après tout on a quelques heures devant nous, sans aucun risque pour que l'on ne nous surprenne…

_Tu es complètement fou…

_Fait de moi ta Rose, Jack.

Coupant les inerties Vincent captura les lèvres d'Hugo, sa main agrippant sa nuque pour le maintenir tout contre lui. D'un geste maladroit le journaliste passa sur son siège, ses mains glissant déjà sous le pull de son amant. La température, déjà, grimpait dans l'habitacle, des gouttelettes d'eau glissant le long des vitres. Bientôt des gémissements vinrent s'élever au milieu de la nuit enneigée, se perdant dans les hauteurs, emprisonnant le moment dans la glace. La fièvre des deux hommes s'aimant contre le cuir rêche, les à-coups d'Hugo contre les reins de Vincent se faisant toujours plus fort et plus aimant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle que leurs corps s'offrirent une dernière danse, la main de l'humoriste s'abattant brutalement contre la vitre sous l'effet du plaisir. Se remettant doucement de la jouissance il laissa ses doigts brûlant capturer la fraicheur extérieure alors que les lèvres d'Hugo couraient une dernière fois le long de son dos moite.

_Je pense que tu t'es trompé. Murmura le brun. C'est moi Rose dans l'histoire.

_Alors ne m'abandonne pas dans l'océan, par pitié…


End file.
